


Two Sides of the Moon

by Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows/pseuds/Azazel_Lord_of_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after the events of the Second Movie: The Sealed Card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Right, literally, this is what Yukito and Toya get up to when their alone. My imagination is a bit crazy... I don't know what else to say... this is my first attempt at writing any type of romance - Can't resist though,those two have haunted me since childhood. Expect the unexpected. ;)

Touya stood on the balcony, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, that showed off his slender figure looking out at the sun, as it began to move slowly towards the horizon. It was still bright, and there was a good few hours before sunset. A beautiful sunset that he would spend with the one he loved the most. 

A noise made him look down. The hotel pool was large and deep, and the hot day had brought everyone to the poolside for a dip. Everyone, including his sister Sakura, and her fiancé, Li. Ever since the two of them had declared their love for each other, they had been near inseparable. Only the fact that they lived in different countries, and were still only seventeen had stopped them from being with each other every single day. A year after Sakura had leapt into Li's arms, the two of them had announced their engagement at a meeting of the two families. Nobody was at all surprised. Tomoyo had literally leapt for joy, and began to plan for an event that wouldn't happen for another three, maybe four years. But it would happen. That Touya was sure of.

Meanwhile, while Sakura and Li were still young, both families took turns in escorting them whenever they went anywhere. And of course the guardians of the Clow went with them as well. But one of the parents of siblings normally went to make sure everything went smoothly, and to make sure that Sakura and Li didn't use too much magic, who now were both more powerful than Clow Reed. 

Kero was down in the pool with them, transformed into human form by Sakura. He was in the body of a eleven year old boy, which matched his personality perfectly. Also, it would be very draining for Sakura to keep him in older body. But Yukito, or Yue was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura turned, saw him looking and waved at him. Li, following Sakura gaze, acknowledged him with a nod. Toya almost smiled. He liked Li but would never admit it. Kero jumped of the side in a cannonball, and sent a wave of water towards Sakura and Li. Li, caught off guard, was splashed, but Sakura, with a discreet flick of her hand, sent the water curling back, swamping Kero in the wave. He spluttered and splashed water at Sakura, who splashed some back, and soon the whole pool was splashing each other, laughing under the sunshine.

Touya turned away and walked back into the hotel room. He had just passed through the balcony doors, when someone grabbed him from behind, in a bear hug round the chest. Touya tensed, ready for a fight, when he recognised the hands, the arms and body behind him. 

'Yukito. How many times have I told you not to do that?'

The arms released him and he turned to see Yukito in a bathrobe, stepping back and giving him that beautiful smile. The one where he closed his eyes, and slightly tilled his head.

'I'm sorry, Touya. I just like hugging you.'

Not many things made Touya feel weak at the knees. The close calls with Sakura as she collected the Clow Cards had been stressful. But nothing he could think of made him lose his mind and his ability to stand, as when Julian looked at him. That magical, wonderful person. The one he loved the most. 

Unable to help himself, he stepped forward, closing the short gap between them in a second, and folded Yukito into his arms.

'Touya-'

Touya cut him off with a kiss. A long, deep searching kiss, in which his tongue just wouldn't stay in his own mouth. A feeling of rightness, mixed with longing, swept through his body, and he felt himself start to stiffen. He came up from his kiss for air.

'Touya.'

He looked at his other half, a vision of pure loveliness. 'What is it?'

Yukito's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes looked everywhere, except into his. 

'Um, am I good enough for you?'

Touya was shocked. 'Pardon?'

'Well, Touya, I was just thinking that... That, well, it's always been you who's done things for me. You were my friend in high school, when I first arrived. You introduced me to your family, and gave me a home away from home. You even saved me from disappearing, at the cost of your own magic. And I'm just wondering whether this is fair...'

Touya stared at him for a second. And then he began to laugh, quietly. 

Yukito looked hurt. 'Touya-'

Touya shut him up with another kiss. As he broke away, Yukito looked more flustered. 

'Yukito, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say. I chose to be your friend. I chose to introduce to my family. And I chose to gave up my power, because I couldn't bear living without you. You're mine. Now and forever. Now let's get back to business shall we?'

Yukito looked down again. 'If you're sure.'

With a strength that he didn't know he had, Touya scooped up Yukito, and carried him over to the king sized bed in the room. Laying him down softly on the bed, he undid the belt on the bathrobe, and opened it, sliding Yukito out of it, so gracefully that a ballerina would've been jealous. His t-shirt, and jeans flew off, and he slide atop of Yukito using his arms to support himself.

Touya smiled at him. 'Let me show you how sure I am.'

As he lowered his head and started on to lick Yukito's torso and nipple, he became even harder, and felt Yukito begin to harden against his stomach. His hands moved, and began to caress Yukito's chest, as he began to lick his way down and around his lover's muscular stomach, slowly sliding his way down to the stiffening member. His knees his the floor as he reached his prize. Yukito's gasp as he took it in his mouth and caressed with his tongue sent waves of pleasure through his body. For the next few minutes Yukito's hands gripped his hair, and his breathing got heavier and heavier, as he got harder and harder. 

Suddenly, his head was being forced up and before he knew it, he was standing and Yukito was lying on the bed in front of him, head in front of his crotch. His underwear was tore off without ceremony, and Yukito's hot mouth was on him. His head and his back arched in pleasure as they fused together. Their bonding was literally transcendental. 

When he couldn't wait anymore, Touya pulled out of Yukito's mouth, and flipped him over and around so his head was towards the headboard. He crouched over him, and nibbled his ear, arching his hips down toward Yukito who pushed up to meet him halfway. As they meant, groans of pleasure purred from their lips, as he slid deep inside, up to the hilt. As they began to move together as one, Touya soared the a realm of pleasure that had no compare. And by the sound of it, Yukito was there with him. Up and down they moved, no longer knowing the difference between each other.

Soon, too soon, Toya felt himself get close to the edge. He let a low, sexy growl that rippled through the room. 

'Yukito,' he panted 'I'm almost...-'

'I'm almost there, too,' Julian gasped out. He turned his head and smiled that beautiful smile that melted Touya's heart. 'Let's go together, shall we?'

And with that the two of them shouted their ecstasy to the heavens as they came together, as one.

....................................................................................

Toya awoke later that night, facing the ceiling. The full moon shone through the open balcony door, bathing the room in a eerie beautiful glow that reminded him of his milk skinned lover. Turning to his side, he found himself staring into the arc of Yukito's back and wondered how lucky he was to have gotten together with him. Laughing silently to himself at his good luck, he silently climbed out of bed and went over into the kitchen of their suite to get himself a quick drink of water. 

As he switched on the kitchen light, he missed seeing the faint glow that came from the bed that he had left just moments before.

Touya returned to the room - only to find that Julian had disappeared from the bed. He looked around the room in a instant. There was no-one there. But something had caught his eye. An odd shadow had was being cast by the moonlight. It was a human. But this human was floating above the ground. And they had wings. 

Touya smiled with relief, and went outside to the balcony to greet the other half of his other half.

'Yue.'

The angel turned around - a smooth, slow and almost sensual motion. While Yukito was warmly beautiful, Yue was extraordinarily, and coldly gorgeous . His alabaster skin, and angular features highlighted and complimented the ice-blue eyes that stared straight into Touya's brown ones. His wings and robes gave him a divine, almost heavenly look, while his long, white hair that pooled on the ground made him look like ethereal Rapunzel.

'Touya. We haven't spoken for a while.' Yue's voice matched his appearance, cold as a winter wind... and yet still music to the ears. There was something about Yue that sent shivers up and down his spine.

Touya shrugged. 'You're not someone who would just show up for a chat. What's wrong?'

Yue floated down, hovering just above the balcony floor, his eyes level with the taller Touya.

'Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank you for making Yukito happy.'  
Touya looked surprised. 'It's a two way thing you know.'

Yue shook his head gently. 'Yukito noticed my presence sleeping in his mind long before you managed to corner him, and give him your power. He felt like what he was - a living hiding place created to allow me watch over Sakura. But with you, he was happier. You helped make him into a real person by simply caring about him. When I appeared, he was terrified that you wouldn't want him any longer, since he wasn't even real. And still you embraced him, and saved us both.'

Touya didn't know what to say. 'I'd, er do it again if I had to.'

'I know you would.' 

Touya shrugged and turned to go back to bed, knowing that Yue preferred his own company. 

'Touya.' 

Something in Yue's voice stopped Touya dead in his tracks. 

As he turned back to face the winged man, he heard a rush of air and felt a pair of lips connect with his. Yue lips were soft, but his mouth was hungry as his tongue reached out to find Touya's, while he levitated in the air. After what seemed like an eternity, Yue broke off the kiss and floated back slightly. 

Touya was shocked. 'What...'

Yue's pale cheeks took on a little colour. 'I - I've fallen for you too.'

Before Toya could process what had just been said Yue rushed on.

'I only thought that I would ever be able to love Clow. He was special, and he created me, and kept me alive. I felt a bond with him like no other. I could help but fall in love with him. And even though you're keeping me alive now, it's not the same bond. I just feel... really safe with you.'

Yue's voice and expression then hardened, like he'd just been forced to swallow something bitter.   
'But it's not me you fell in love with. I'm sorry for kissing you. It won't happen again.'

For the second time that day, Touya burst out laughing. Yue's confused look didn't help very much. 

'What? What did I say?'

Touya managed to calm himself long enough to say, 'You and Yukito really are the same person!' before folding into laughter once more. 

Yue just floated there looking confused, until he lowered his head to look at the ground. 

Wiping the remains of tears off his face, Touya stared up and the shining moon.

'Yue, when I started dating Yukito... He told me that dating him meant that I was dating you as well.'

Yue's head snapped up. 'Really?'  
'The two of you are two sides of the same coin. I can't just date one of you and ignore the other one. You have to accept all of the person you care about.'

'Then can we... you know...'

Touya looked at Yue who had gained a light red flush to his cheeks by this point. In response he walked over, and gave his angel a kiss.

He was surprised when he was suddenly swept off his feet by the shorter man. 

'Yue, what on earth...?'

Yue gave him smirk. 'Two sides of same coin, remember? Yukito doesn't like to be in charge. But I do.'

Toya felt his cheeks redden slightly. 'Umm...'

Before he could say anything Yue had flown them through the door, tucking his wings tightly as he went through, and had pinned Touya up against the wall, holding him high off the floor. Suddenly, Yue moved away and Touya felt his arms and legs moving so that he now looked like he had been frozen in the middle of a star jump. His clothes had somehow disappeared in this time.

He looked down - just in time to see Yue slip off his robes, revealing a body a model would have died for. 

'Yue, why am I up here?'

'Well, I don't like to bend down when I give head.'

And with that he began to work on Touya. Within seconds, Touya was at full mast. He wanted to move, to run his hands through that long, silky hair, to twitch in ecstasy - but he couldn't. And all the time, the waves of pleasure flowed from his groin all round his body. 

Yue slowly floated upward, licking a hot, unbroken trail up Touya's torso, up his neck until he reached his mouth. As they kissed Toya reached down and got a surprise.

'Yue, you're big,' he stammered.

Yue whispered in his ear. 'Is that a problem?'

'I'm just surprised. And a bit scared.'

'You'll be fine. Hold on to me.'

Yue held on to Touya as he peeled himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around Yue's neck and his legs around Yue's hips, arching himself to allow easier access.

As Yue slipped into him, he felt a sharp stab of pain. Yue was definitely bigger than Yukito. But mixing with the pain was a overwhelming feeling of pleasure that soon cancelled out the pain altogether, especially when Yue started to move.

Touya hadn't felt so good in ages. Sex with Yukito and sex with Yue were definitely two different things. Yukito like to please, and it seemed Yue liked to be pleased.

Touya drifted into a haze, giving little whimpers of pleasure with every motion. And all time, he clutched onto Yue, who kept them suspended in the air, as they made love.

Soon, too soon Touya felt himself, coming close to the edge. 

'Yue...' he groaned.

'I know, Toya. Go ahead. I'm nearly there myself.'

And with that Yue, drew himself almost all the way out, and plunged all the way back in. With that, Toya let out a yelp and came like a fountain. He felt the juices flowing inside him, as Yue shuddered against him.

Panting softly, Yue floated them over to the bed, where they collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

....................................................................................

The clock showed 10am as Touya groggily rose the next morning. After taking a quick shower, he found Yukito had made breakfast.

'You okay Touya? Had fun last night?'

Touya shrugged, embarrassed. 

'You know, you make really cute noises when you're in the heat. Yue and I share memories, you know.'

'Stop teasing me!'

'Alright, alright. Come and sit down. It's a lovely day.'

As Touya sat down, to smiled. Every day was lovely. As long as he was with this man.


End file.
